


A Broken Past

by Sarahbellum4



Series: Zeneriian Archipelago [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Blackmail, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahbellum4/pseuds/Sarahbellum4
Summary: In the magical world of Orena, a young girl goes through a series of events that are to lead her to her new family. She crosses hurdles to get closer to her destiny, whatever it may be.This is the backstory of my original character Feona Ambergrove, for my D&D campaign. Because I was so inspired and connected to her so well, her story got out of hand and quite long. This covers her childhood up until the moment the campaign starts! There are lots of soft moments and some rough ones, all set in the magical world of Orena.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Zeneriian Archipelago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714243





	A Broken Past

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful reading, I did leave most of the warnings in the text itself just in case, but I hope you enjoy! I have broken this into parts so it is more manageable. Please let me know what you think!

A story about Feona’s dark past. 

Her life had never been particularly good, not for as long as she could remember. Abandoned on an orphanage step in Meddah, in the Twin Principality of Dama. shortly after birth, everyone could tell by looking she was different. Even as a baby, she had big floppy ears that wiggled when she cried, and soft pink skin that was noticeably different, even from a distance, setting her apart from the other children. There were other magical children and those from other races there too, sure, but the real kicker came when her horns started to grow through. 

They started as tiny points trying to break through the skin, creating soft bumps on her hairline. Within a couple of days they started to hurt, right before breaking the skin and revealing tiny, pointed brown nubs. Having a tiny, bushy tail like a deer was hard enough as a toddler, but then everyone who visited kept poking her horns, sometimes even pushing on them as if to push them back in- often getting them a gummy toddler bite in retaliation at the handling. 

Her first real memories were at an orphanage, surrounded by other sad, downtrodden kids all trying to get adopted. There were a few bright spots then, sure. Like when they planted a garden that spring in the patch of land behind the orphanage, and the caretakers let the kids help grow vegetables and flowers all summer, enjoying fresh food for the first time in a long time. Chasing the butterflies and bees with the other children, and simply having fun. 

Then, the garden was built over in order to expand the orphanage and make room for more children. They got garden boxes on the windows, but it just wasn’t the same. The construction forced them outside to the streets to play, often getting them in more trouble there. Eventually, Feona realized that something had to change. 

She was sick of the boys poking and prodding her, grabbing her nubs of horns to wrangle a toy from her or to get her to give them her food. Some of the other girls were mean too, hiding her things up high above her head where she couldn’t reach them and getting her in trouble later for not being prepared for class. She tried bunkering down, staying quiet and focusing on her schoolwork, but it only worked for a while. She had gotten good at school, excelling in reading and writing at the age of ten, but then that became another sticking point with the bullies. Gregor, a scrawny human who picked on her, tried to bully her into doing his homework for him by putting his foot down on her tail. 

Turns out, tails are very sensitive, and they do not feel good when stepped on. Letting out an anguished wail, Feona attempted to flail and push him off, but nothing worked. During the ensuing struggle with Gregor trying to keep her quiet, one of the caretakers stumbled in just as Feona fell off her chair, turning around on the floor and kicking Gregor in the chest to keep him off. Both children got detention, and Feona got in trouble for the first time she could remember. 

Despite the caretaker telling her she wasn’t mad, or really in trouble, she just shouldn’t have kicked Gregor, she was terrified. Curled up under her covers that night, Feona hatched an escape plan to get out of the orphanage for good. The next day she stashed half her lunch and dinner in a napkin, as well as packed a small knapsack with a blanket, her spare clothes, and her warmest socks and coat. That night, she hid in the stairwell by the door, waiting until one of the caretakers came in for the night before dashing out the door before it closed behind them. 

Taking to the streets, she used the sparse streetlights to guide her, looking to go anywhere but where she was. However, within an hour of walking following the main road, Feona realized she had bitten off way more than she could chew.

“Time to face the facts Feona,” She mumbled to herself, standing on the sidewalk in front of a row of houses. “You are well and truly lost.”

Slumping her shoulders, she pulled out her winter coat and pulled it on top of her old sweater. Munching on a hunk of her bread, Feona considered her surroundings, ears perked up for any sound of movement. 

A door swung open in front of her with a bang, letting light spill into the street. Feona jumped, scrambling over to the alley to hide as the group of people stumbled by, talking loudly and smelling strongly of booze even from her position by the entrance to the alley. Once they were gone, she poked her head around the corner to check for stragglers. Seeing no one, she continued down the ambling path for another couple of hours.

Soon the streets started to fall quiet once again as the hours ticked closer to midnight, then one, and around two Feona was convinced she was walking in circles. It had started to rain around one, falling at such a clip you could see it bounce off the cobblestones. Shivering and drenched, Feona tried to duck her head under her coat again, only for it to slip back off with a wet plop back onto her shoulders. Stumbling into the nearest alley, Feona resigned herself to a cold wet nap before starting again.

Finding a dry looking spot under a roof overhang in the alley between two brightly lit houses, Feona curled up in the fetal position on the ground. While the cobblestones were still cold, they were dry, for now at least. She wiggled her coat off to place it in the corner, leaning up against the trash bin in an attempt to dry while she slept. Curling up with her spare shirt on her shoulders, Feona navigated her hair so her ears poked through, intent on keeping a watchful ear out for trouble. Her big ears, while floppy and cute, were very handy for picking up noises, often alerting her to the other children’s movements long before they tried to sneak out of the room. 

Feeling the cold seep into her bones, locking up her joints and making her sore, Feona attempted to curl into a tighter ball, giving a small whimper when it allowed a cold draft to blow under her impromptu blanket. Snuggling down as best she could, she drifted off into a fitful sleep. 


End file.
